User blog:Mochizou/Knife
Q'.episode 6.'Knife Mikoto High School 'Cam: '''You there! Take these and head over to the school hall. After that, come back here '''Student: '''Sure thing ''Cam is busy pushing the students to work hard to prepare for another School event. Yazzy is attempting to help put up decorations with the other students 'Cam: '''Oh Tori, you're sleeve is ripped '''Tori G: '''Is it? '''Cam: '''Let me fix it for you '''Tori G: '''T-Thank you ''Cam fixes up Tori's sleeve and then turns his attention to Kieran 'Cam: '''Oi! You there. Stop procrastinating and help out ''Kieran's not been entirely focused. His mind has been more focused on the bloodied shirt he found in his closet. After Cam scolds him, he picks himself up 'Kieran: '''What can I do? '''Tori G: '''You and Cam can run a few errands for me in the city '''Yazzy: '''AND ME!! '''Tori G: '''Sure, Yazzy too '''Kieran: '''No problem ''Sector 3 'Annie: '''Lieutentant '''Dani: '''Yes Captain? '''Annie: '''I'm giving you full authorisation to begin your investigation at the High School '''Dani: '''Thank you Captain '''Annie: '''Take a couple of clansmen with you ''Dani makes her way into the main room of Sector 3 where some of the other members are located 'Dani: '''I'm leading a mission to Mikoto High School to fully investigate the murder of the former Third Queen Lizzy with an aim to find our culprit and arrest him. Lauren, CC, I'd like you to come with me '''CC: '''Got it '''Lauren: '''I'm ready '''Dani: '''Hunter, you'll come too ''Hunter appears to hesitate at being asked along but relents and agrees 'Hunter: '''What are we to do to the boy? '''Dani: '''Arresst him of course and take him into our custody '''Hunter: '''And if he resists? ''Dani makes her way towards the door but stops and turns around 'Dani: '''Asking if he'll resist is a stupid question Mikoto High School '''Ari: '''Looks like we need some kind of device to enter '''Red: '''How the fuck do we get that?! '''Ari: '''We'll have to "borrow" off the students '''Red: '''Got ya ''Red turns towards a couple of nearby male students 'Red: '''OI! YOU THERE! HAND OVER YOUR ENTERING DEVICE OR I'LL FUCK YOU UP ''The two boys look slightly concerned but not scared. Red picks up on this and heads closer to them 'Red: '''Oi! Did you not hear me? Give me your fucking devices ''Red creates a red flame in his hand using his aura. It's enough to scare the two boys into dropping their PDAs and then running 'Ari: '''Thank you! ''Ari and Red go through the school gates. As they do so, they fail to see Kieran, Cam and Yazzy sneaking out through the side door 'Cam: '''So what do we need? '''Kieran: '''She said to get some fireworks and a few other things '''Dani: '''All we're asking is to gain access to your database so we can correspond it with our investigation '''Principal: '''There are just students here ma'am '''Dani: '''Yes, and we have reason to believe that one of them is a murderer '''Principal: '''Well then, who is this murderer in particular. Do you have a name? '''Dani: '''No, I do not '''Principal: '''The students records are protcted by law. Unless you can provide me with a name, I cannot allow you access to the whole database ''As the Principal and Dani continue to argue back and forth, Hunter, who's boredom is clearly starting to show, sneaks out and makes his way across the campus As Sector 3 desperately try to access the system, Red and Ari begin questioning the students as a way to locate their target 'Red: '''Do you recognise the guy in the picture? '''Student: '''Nope sorry '''Ari: '''Does he look familiar? '''Student 2: '''I'm not sure '''Ari: '''Have you seen this guy around at all? '''Student 3: '''Uhhhh '''Red: '''Know this guy? '''Student 4: '''I...uh... '''Ari: '''It's hopeless '''Red: '''This is fucking ridiculous ''Red and Ari walk into a large atrium with a rather large stone statue in the middle. On the other side, Hunter also enters the atrium but thier views of each other are blocked by the statue. Red and Ari as well as Hunter cross the large atrium without seeing each other. Mikoto High School - Student Council Office Camille is the Vice President of the Student Council. As such she has a higher level of access to the school system. Today however, she's using the school computers for her own personal use. As she finds herself knee deep in coursework, she hears a knock at the door and goes to investigate. 'Camille: '''Hello? ''Camille looks outside but she doesn't see anyone. As she ponders who could possibly have knocked on the door, she's taken aback by a hand. The hand belongs to Hunter. He drugs her and pulls her back into the room. Using the DNA samples in her hand, Hunter gains access to the School's databases and begins searching the database for their culprit Hunter uploads a picture of the murderer and checks it against school photos of every student in the school. As he sits and waits for a match to appear, he's surprised by a beeping on the computer 'Ari: '''Seriously? No one? '''Red: '''Why don't we try asking some girls? '''Ari: '''Eh? '''Red: '''All we've done so far is ask a bunch of guys if they've seen this kid. We haven't even stopped to see if any girls might know him ''Ari seems to hesistate 'Ari: '''W-Well I-I uhh '''Red: '''Look here's some now ''Ari goes over to the girls and Red reluctantly follows 'Ari: '''H-H-Have you seen t-t-this guy around ''Ari turns red with embarrassment 'Female Student: '''Sorry, I can't seem to place him '''Red: '''Okay thank you ''As she leaves, Red bursts into laughter 'Ari: '''What'ya fucking laughing at?! '''Red: '''You. "H-H-H-H". You're hilarious '''Ari: '''Cut it out! ''Hunter hears a ruckus outside the window and turns to see Red and Ari, his two former clanmates outside. Hunter smiles and begins to make his way outside. '' ''Red and Ari are still bickering with each other, due to this, they fail, at first, to see Hunter approach them 'Hunter: '''What do we have here? ''Red and Ari turn around 'Ari: '''What are you doing here you traitor? '''Hunter: '''I was following leads. What about you...Blaine? '''Ari: '''Don't fucking call me that! '''Hunter: '''Let me guess, you're here to find the guy that murdered your Queen? Am I right? ''Ari and Red stay silent 'Hunter: '''I bet you're not even supposed to be here? Either that or Ash let you go because you'd just go anyway '''Red: '''Shut up! ''Hunter looks at Ari 'Hunter: '''How's the speaking to girls going...virgin? '''Ari: '''Knock it off, you BASTARD! ''Ari clenches his fist but then lets his grip go 'Ari: '''Y'know what? I'm not gonna fight you. It's not worth it. I've got better things to do with my time ''Ari and Red turn to leave 'Hunter: '''I'll be sure to tell Lizzy you said hi. She'll be pleased to know her clansmen are as pathetic as herself ''Ari stops 'Ari: '''That's it. COME HERE AND DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD ''Ari leaps into the air and lights up his aura, throwing himself at Hunter. Hunter wastes no time in lighting up his own aura. Ari channels the aura into his skateboard as Hunter draws his sword. Ari and Hunter clash, sending sparks everywhere. Ari sends an attack from every direction but Hunter is able to block every shot 'Ari: '''You've lost your touch! '''Hunter: '''Or rather I've grown much stronger Blaine ''They engage in a whole range of attacks against one another. No attacks seems to land a direct hit on the other but their determination to do so spurs them to keep attacking no matter what. Back and forth they go, clashing and scraping, neither of them will let up. Despite there being deep resentment between the two, it's clear that the two are enjoying this clash. A battle between former best friends. Hunter pulls out his throwing knives and sends multiple knives Ari's way. One of them grazes Ari's arm as he attempts to avoid the attack 'Red: '''Huh? ''Red notices something strange about Hunter. When you're in a clan, your aura reflects the colour of your clan. For people like Red and Ari, they possess a red aura when they fight and for members of Sector 3, a blue aura. Hunter being a former member of the red clan had long since abandoned the red aura, taking on the blue aura of Sector 3 yet he was still able to access the red clans aura. Red tries to intervene at this sight but Hunter only throws him back 'Hunter: '''Stay out of this! ''Ari picks himself up 'Ari: '''You think you can knock me out that quickly? '''Hunter: '''Not yet, but I'll get you Blaine '''Ari: '''Stop fucking calling me that!! '''Hunter: '''Yeah, yeah ''The two resume their clash, and their aura's reignite. Ari's attacks begin to gain strength as his determination to defeat Hunter becomes more than clear. Hunter meanwhile, also gains strength as he reflects each attack and hits back harder 'Dani: '''ENOUGH!! ''Dani pulls out her sword and sends an attack flying right between the middle of the two, effectively separating them 'Dani: '''HUNTER! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be with me ''Hunter looks unimpressed 'Dani: '''Come on! We're finished here. You two! Leave now. This is neutral territory, not a fighting ground '''Ari: '''We're not leaving! We want to know that Lizzy is safe '''Dani: '''Huh? ''Dani looks at Hunter 'Dani: '''What did you say to them? ''Hunter keeps his head down 'Dani: '''Your Queen is fine. She's under the personal custody of Fourth Queen Annie, I gurantee you her safety ''Ari sighs 'Ari: '''All right, fair enough. Come on Red ''Red and Ari walk away as do Dani and Hunter. '' ''Red patches up Ari's wound as they hid out under a staircase on the school grounds 'Ari: '''Ugh, he's such an ass, he winds me up so much '''Red: '''He really did a number on our investigation. Ash is gonna be pissed '''Ari: '''No more pisssed than Karen. She's gonna kill me for being irresponsible. '''Red: '''Let's just ask one more person before we leave. So we've covered it all '''Ari: '''Sure, come on, over here ''They approach a girl who's hanging out nearby 'Ari: '''Hey, can we ask you a question? '''Tori G: '''Sure ''Ari lifts up a photo of the murderer who of course looks exactly like Kieran 'Ari: '''Do you recognise him? ''Tori G pauses, as if confused 'Tori G: '''Ummm....I uh...No, sorry, I don't know who he is ''Sector 3 '''Dani: '''Where you able to find anything out at the school before you started raising hell? '''Hunter: '''Yeah. When I hacked into the school database, I cross-matched the guy in the video with the students IDs '''Dani: '''And? '''Hunter: '''There was no match. Not even close Category:Blog posts